With the development of improved automobile manufacturing technologies, new cars can be equipped with engine start-stop functionality. The engine start-stop capability of a vehicle allows, when a brake pedal is pressed to stop the vehicle, an engine of the vehicle to be stopped (i.e., partially or entirely shut off) to save fuel. When stopped, lubricating oil inside the engine may continue to run to keep the engine lubricated. When the brake pedal is released or a clutch depressed, the engine may start again (i.e., the engine may be fired up) so the vehicle can proceed. Although circulating lubricant inside the engine can prevent damage to the engine during normal operations, frequent starts and stops that are too frequent could introduce additional wear and tear over time and potentially use more fuel than would otherwise be used. Moreover, although the engine can be started relatively quickly, there can be a small delay between the time the brake is released and the time the engine restarts to move the vehicle again. Consequently, if the vehicle start-stop function is launched every time the vehicle comes to a stop, even if the vehicle will only remain stopped for a very short time (say, a few seconds), the start-stop functionality may be undesirable.
In the related art, when a user encounters a traffic light or congestion while driving, the user will press the brake pedal, and a vehicle terminal automatically launches the engine start-stop function after detecting that the vehicle is in a stop state (e.g., has come to a stop), thereby turning the engine off. This occurs without consideration for how long the vehicle is expected to remain stopped before needing to start again.